The disclosure relates generally to controlling motors, and more specifically, to multiplexing control operations from various initiators to motors.
In general, an operation system comprises a set of sub-systems that include a control initiator, motors, and a motor controller for each motor, where the control initiator operates each motor via a motor controller (e.g., each motor requires a motor controller for its operation). Further, each sub-system may generally be utilized for a specific task for a limited operational time (e.g. the sub-system may operate on a part-time basis).
When multiple part-time sub-systems are included in an operation system or environment, the part-time sub-systems are generally not in simultaneous operation. Further, when the part-time sub-systems are employed in an environment where cost, volume, and weight considerations are critical, these part-time sub-systems may disproportionally contribute to these considerations with respect to their operational time.
For example, an aircraft environment includes multiple part-time sub-systems for cargo handling, brake control, landing gear control, cabin environmental control, door operation, etc., that are utilized during ground operations and that are served with separate motor controllers. Further, the aircraft environment includes part-time sub-systems for hydraulic pump motors, flight control actuators, cabin environmental control (temperature and pressure), etc., that are utilized during flight operations and also employ individual motor controllers. For instance, the cargo sub-system utilizes a cargo interface or initiator to operate motors via motors controllers to move and organize cargo within an aircraft while the aircraft is on the ground, and the cargo sub-system remains unused while the aircraft is in flight. Thus, like most part-time sub-systems, the cargo sub-system contributes disproportionally to the cost, capacity, and weight of the aircraft, e.g., while in the air with respect to its operational time on the ground.